


"You just get it, Professor!"

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fem Sylvain Jose Gautier, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Squirting, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: "You imagined I wouldn't take you up on your offer of doinganythingto increase your grade in my class?" Lorenz purred.Sylvain laughed, sticking her ass up in the air and grinning at Lorenz in the mirror. "I thought it was just going to be dinner! That's why we're at this ritzy place, isn't it?""You university students are all the same," Lorenz said with a sigh. "You'll do anything to keep your scholarship, won't you?" He grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, earning himself a squeal."Professor Gloucester!""Don't play coy, Sylvain," Lorenz said dryly. "It doesn't suit you."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	"You just get it, Professor!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEES!!!!! Enjoy fem Sylvain and Lorenz :3c 
> 
> This fic features genderswapped, female Sylvain and penetrative sex~

"You thought I wouldn't do it, is that right?" Lorenz purred in Sylvain's ear, bending her over the bathroom counter. "You imagined I wouldn't take you up on your offer of doing _anything_ to increase your grade in my class?"

Sylvain laughed, sticking her ass up in the air and grinning at Lorenz in the mirror. "I thought it was just going to be dinner! That's why we're at this ritzy place, isn't it?"

"You university students are all the same," Lorenz said with a sigh. "You'll do anything to keep your scholarship, won't you?"

"Isn't that why you're so stern with your grades? You want to make sure I keep coming back?" Sylvain rubbed against the front of Lorenz's slacks, and the hem of her dress rode up enough to show that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

Lorenz grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks, earning himself a squeal.

" _Professor Gloucester!_ "

"Don't play coy, Sylvain," Lorenz said dryly. "It doesn't suit you." He pressed her into the counter with his hips and nudged the clothed shape of his cock against her core.

She hummed her pleasure and widened her legs so he could inch closer. "Are you going to play with my tits, Professor?"

"I thought I might," Lorenz said thoughtfully. "But you hardly need it to get going, do you? You're wet enough for me already. Look, you've gotten my trousers dirty." He pushed against her, earning himself a shivery sigh.

"Then again..." he mused, studying them in the mirror, "They are rather pert." He reached around and cupped her breasts through the thin silk of her dress. She was wearing nothing more than a bralette, no doubt some little lacy number, and that was enough to make him absolutely crave her skin against his. His cock flexed, and from the grin Sylvain gave him, she felt it.

That wouldn't do.

Lorenz slowly teased one strap of her dress down over her freckled shoulder, then the other, kissing the back of her neck as he went. The small kindness made her shudder and relax against him, and Lorenz drew the neckline down low enough to where he could see her perfect breasts, small and perky in their green lace.

"Something tells me you were expecting this," Lorenz murmured in her ear. "No respectable student goes out at night wearing _this_ -" he plucked the strap of the lingerie - "Unless she's looking for a good time."

"Or looking for a cock," Sylvain said cheekily.

Lorenz glared at her in the mirror, then gently pinched her nipples.

She gasped, her back arching into a delicious curve and pushing her breasts into his hands. "Yeah," she moaned. "Please, Professor. I want an A."

Lorenz ran his hands down her ribs, digging his nails in just enough to leave pink marks on her creamy skin. "Did you lock the door?" he asked. "I'd hate for someone to interrupt such a desperate performance."

Her moan was louder this time, real, as Lorenz reached around and teased her clit with his middle finger. She was drenched, and his finger slid easily inside her as she rested her head on the mirror with a curse.

"Here’s what I’d like to see from you tonight, Sylvain,” Lorenz said. He hooked his chin over her shoulder and tilted her head back with his free hand, meeting her hazy eyes in the mirror. “In order to achieve an above average grade in my class, you will come three times. Once on my fingers, once with my cock inside you, and then once on my mouth as I clean you up. Is that clear?” 

“Crystal, yeah, good,” Sylvain panted. “Hate to know what I’d have to do for an _exceptional_ grade.” 

Lorenz chuckled. “I think you’d actually quite enjoy the knowledge. But you’re not ready for the advanced course yet.” He spread his legs wider with his foot, then slid a second finger inside her. It was an easy fit: her cunt opened to him easily, wet as she was, and Lorenz felt a blazing streak of arousal surge through him as he wondered if the proof of her arousal might already coat her thighs. 

He curled his fingers, shifting his arm to her sternum to force the arch in her back. This time, when he shifted his fingers inside her, she yelped, pitching forward in his grip. He smirked into her hair and pinned her in place, rubbing softly at the swollen, sensitive bit of her cunt that always had her dripping. 

“L - nng, Professor, right there,” she gasped, humping against his hand. “Fuck, that feels good.” 

“I’ve no doubt it does, with the way you’re taking me in,” he said. He nuzzled her hair and stretched his thumb up to graze her clit. She whimpered, her hips bucking against his hand. It only took a moment more of Lorenz’s soft, gentle massage before her knees were knocking together and she was gushing against his palm with a cry, the force of her orgasm splattering across the tiled floor and the tip of Lorenz’s wingtip shoes. 

“Excellent work, Sylvain,” Lorenz said approvingly. He tried to keep his voice steady so his body wouldn’t betray the way that his balls grew tight at the sight of her flushed cheeks and wet, open mouth. “I believe you’re ready for the second part of the deal.” 

He let her slump against the counter with a blissed-out look as he unzipped his trousers with shaking hands and lifted her rump a bit higher, then slid his cock inside her in an easy glide. 

“Oh, darling,” he sighed out. “You feel like home.” 

She backed up to meet his hips with a whine, and he had the pleasure of seeing in the mirror her eyes go wide while her fingers scrabbled at the edges of the counter for leverage. 

“W-warn a girl next time,” she complained, but it was less effective with the raspy moan the followed it. “Goddess, Lorenz, fuck, your cock feels good.” 

“I don’t remember saying that you could address me by my first name,” Lorenz said sternly. He thrust forward hard, pushing her against the counter and grinding deep inside her pussy. “I’ll thank you to call me by the title I earned.” 

“Professor - Goddess, fuck!” Sylvain cursed, her legs wobbling. “Right there, shit -”

She covered her mouth with one hand as Lorenz hitched his hips forward, pressing himself impossibly further inside her welcoming cunt. “Right there?” he whispered, locking eyes with her in the mirror. “Is that right where you need it?” 

She nodded, tearing her hand away to reach behind her and fist it in his hair. “Faster,” she said, and her voice was raw. “Fuck me faster, please.” 

Lorenz grinned wildly as she pulled his hair, undoubtedly tangling it horribly, and lifted her leg to rest her knee on the counter. He drove into her hard and fast, watching Sylvain raptly as she lost all composure. Her sweaty palms slipped on the fogged mirror, and she held herself up weakly on the faucet taps as her tits spilled free of her little bra with the force of his thrusts. Her cries were low and heavy, _uh-uh-uh_ punched out of her each time his balls slapped against her cunt.

“Come like this, Sylvain,” Lorenz said, and he was surprised to hear his own voice was hoarse. “Taking my cock like the good little girl that you are. Let me feel how tight your precious cunt can get, wrapped around me like a lover.” 

Sylvain jerked weakly in his hold as she came, her pussy desperately milking Lorenz’s cock until she finally went limp and lolled her head back to rest on his shoulder. She was panting as she braced herself against the bowl of the sink, grinning triumphantly.

“Incredible,” Lorenz breathed. His cock throbbed, reminding him that he hadn’t yet come, and his hips bucked. 

She stuck her tongue out at him in the mirror, ecstatic even as her arms trembled. “Give it to me, Professor,” she said. “I’m going for an A-plus.” 

Lorenz laughed through his orgasm, spilling inside her for what seemed like an eternity as he held her close. “Oh my saints and stars,” he said weakly, easing her knee down from the sink. “Don’t _you_ have quite the mouth on you.” 

“I have quite the tongue, too,” she said. “And the pussy, and the -” 

Lorenz covered her mouth with his hand. “You still have one more,” he said gently, as her eyelashes fluttered. “Sit up on the counter.” 

She shivered. Lorenz boosted her up, helping himself to a few handfuls of her softly jiggling breasts as she turned to face him and slid her hips forward. Her whole body was flushed with a post-sex glow, and her pussy matched, glistening and open and pearled with Lorenz’s come. 

It was enough to send another spark of arousal through him, threatening to get his cock hard again. He knelt on the filthy floor and leaned forward, drawing his tongue up her slit to clean up the mess he’d made. 

Sylvain’s knees jerked closed around his head. He looked up at her through his mouthful of her cunt and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sensitive!” she huffed, but relaxed her grip and let her legs fall open. 

Lorenz smoothed his hands up her thighs, holding her open for his perusal. Lorenz _loved_ Sylvain’s pussy; the way her labia became plush and wet when she was aroused, the way her clit was almost too sensitive to touch directly, and the way his come looked as it leaked from her puffy, reddened entrance. 

He delved his tongue inside, losing himself in the musky, tangy flavor of her arousal. She was still wet, and getting wetter, and Lorenz found he only had to slip one finger inside to coax his come out, as slick as she was. 

“Love it when you do this,” she was muttering, and Lorenz spared a glance up to see her staring down at him reverently. “You’re so good at giving head, Lorenz - Professor, fuck.” 

Lorenz hummed smugly, rubbing his face against Sylvain’s cunt just to hear her swear again.

Her legs tried to close once more as he ran his tongue up to her clit, circling it gently, before taking it in his mouth and sucking. 

Sylvain wailed, as he knew she would, one hand tangling in his hair while one clenched the faucet tap. She locked her thighs around Lorenz’s head to keep him in place and fucked up against his face, hard, even as the tap handle slipped open from the force of her grip and soaked the side of her dress.

Lorenz let it happen, deliriously happy at Sylvain’s pleasure. He could feel the tiny spasms of her hips as she rode the wave of pleasure through her orgasm, and if he focused, he could feel her core throbbing around his tongue. This climax was longer than her last two, and when she at last let her legs fall aside, she was gasping for breath in tandem with Lorenz. 

“Goddess above,” she said finally, slapping at the tap to turn it off. “Fuck, Lorenz, I don’t think I can _walk._ ” 

Lorenz stood on shaky legs, his knees protesting, and cupped Sylvain’s cheeks. “You were so good,” he said warmly, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “I had no idea that you would like roleplaying that much.” 

“Neither did I,” she admitted. Her grin turned sly. “I didn’t know you’d go that wild for me in this dress.” 

Lorenz rolled his eyes as he tugged the wet dress down to cover her modesty. “It was less the dress and more _you_ , you know.” He startled as Sylvain tucked him back into his trousers. 

She kissed him square on the mouth as she zipped him up. “Do you think we scandalized the whole restaurant?” she asked. “Are we going to get _barred_?” 

Lorenz snorted. “I had Ashe clear out the other diners as soon as we began the first course. I paid him handsomely for it.” 

Sylvain’s eyes shone. “You bought out a restaurant for me?” 

“Well, I -”

“You bought out a restaurant just to _fuck me in its bathroom._ ” Her voice was positively gleeful. “I cannot believe you!” 

“Believe it,” Lorenz said decisively, setting her dress straps to rights. “You’re worth far more than that.” 

Sylvain laughed softly and rested her head against his shoulder. “You’re too much,” she said, and turned her head to kiss him on the neck. “I love you.” 

Lorenz kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Sylvain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [JaneBuzJane](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane)
> 
> [My FE3H fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=23985107&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=JaneBuzJane)
> 
> [RT this fic on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/JaneBuzJane/status/1359511761183989760?s=20)


End file.
